


I Always Hated That Chair

by haveyoutriedguest



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: Gamora reflects on her past.





	I Always Hated That Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Thanos is super awful to Gamora here. I try to reference her freeing herself from him at a later time but if you don't want to read about this shit then leave now and read something nice. This is not nice.

"I always hated that chair."

Gamora was eighteen. She had been taken by her father, the Titan, Thanos when she was only five years old. Thirteen years with Thanos had taught her many things. He was always teaching her. Teaching her how to maim, to torture and to kill as effectively as possible. When she was ten, Nebula had joined them. Gamora sensed a test. Her father had taught her to suspect anyone as a threat. So she had beaten Nebula into the ground. Each time Thanos pitched them against each other Gamora would strip her 'sister' first of her dignity and then of flesh. Each time it would go the same way...

The two of them, blades locked, pressing so hard against each other's knives that they would likely break. Gamora always noticed a weakness. Be it an unbalanced leg or poorly placed arm she would slash at a chink in the armour and bring her sister to her knees. Nebula would cough and splutter with each savage kick Gamora landed to her side. Eventually she would yield to her sister's violence and roll onto her back. Once they reached an age at which dignity was understood Gamora took advantage of it. She would grasp Nebula's clothes and tear each piece of cloth from her sister's body as their father watched on. Once her sister was exposed Gamora would straddle her blue chest. Both had noticed the other's breasts begin to form and green fists met blue flesh as Gamora beat ferociously upon her sister. Once this savagery was done Gamora would drive one final fist into her sister's abdomen and grasp her by the throat. She stood, arm outstretched, Nebula suspended from it, and dragged the choking naked girl toward their father. Nebula would be dropped to the floor before Gamora drew a blade and removed a piece of her sister, to be replaced by machinery. She could still hear the screams, though the fights had ceased more than a year before. 

Now, though, she sat waiting for the being who had ordered such violence. Her father had bid her come to the chamber at this time. He had something to tell her, he had said. She heard the door his open behind her and turned to see her father's massive frame, silhouetted by light, moving toward her. As the light was obscured by the closing door Thanos was brought into relief. Gamora gasped as she watched his huge naked form step in her direction. She had never seen her father in any state of undress before. As he moved closer she admired his greatly muscled form, toned and scarred by years of battle. Te part of him she had least imagined, of course, was the truly huge pillar of flesh between his legs. She had seen a few penises. She had killed naked men. She had been forced by Thanos when she was eight to dissect a human male and had noticed, with little understanding then, the thing between his legs. But, like her father himself, this was of a different scale. Longer than her forearm, it seemed ominous but oddly fascinating. Thanos reached her and knelt before her.

"I need you to remove your clothes, little one." Came his deep tones. Gamora did not flinch. This was not the first time she had stripped in front of him. She had often been subjected to searches. Even she, who he seemed to trust more than most, was not exempt from suspicion. Once or twice, though the last had been more than five years ago, she had suffered a cavity search performed by a bot. Gamora unzipped her top and slid it from her shoulders revealing large, plumb, rounded and relatively newly formed breasts. She slid off her trousers and faced Thanos. She wore only a tight thong now.  
"That too." He said, gesturing at the black cloth covering her genitals. She looked up at him but obeyed. She had not revealed herself this fully to him since before she had found it necessary to shave herself. She had maintained a strict regimen of hairlessness blow the neck as was the custom on her home planet. When she was entirely naked she stood again before her father. Thanos stood, took her hand, and led Gamora up the steps to the throne he so often sat upon. He guided each of her hands and placed then upon the edge of the seat. Now he backed around behind her. She was aware of her breasts, grown so much so recently, hanging from her chest, nipples peaked in the chill of the place. With a gasp she felt a large finger brush at the cleft of her rear. Thanos began to work a finger into Gamora's anus as she hissed in pain. Seeming slightly impatient, as well as knowing his daughter had suffered far worse, Thanos drove the finger deep into Gamora's ass. She groaned in mixed pain and pleasure as her father fucked her with his hand. For the first time in her life Gamora felt another being explore her sexuality. She had, out of mingled curiosity and lust, driven various implements into herself, but never had someone else so much as touched her. Thanos extracted the digit and, with the shock of her life, licked Gamora's wet slit. She moaned in delight as his tongue danced across her cunt but felt a twinge of fear also. She knew what he was preparing her for. She knew how he wanted to use her. Knew what he wanted to do with the penis he had displayed before.

She felt him stand up again, behind her. "Father... please... don't-" she began as she felt the touch of something huge and hard at the entrance to her sex. Gamora turned toward her father, drawing back from him.  
"This is for the best, little one." He said slowly stroking his now engorged cock.  
"It won't fit... it'll hurt." He put a hand to her cheek.  
"You've survived much worse, my child." And his hand raked across her face with force enough to stun her. Gamora twisted, her head colliding with the great stone chair. She screamed as he grasped her midriff and drove himself forward.  
"Father-- Daddy-- Please-- No-Aaaaaaah!" Her words were strangled in a cry of pain as Thanos drove the tip of his gigantic dick into his daughter's pussy. Gamora coughed spittle and a little blood onto the chair as her father slammed into her. Her large, soft breasts slid, sweaty with the endurance of pain, across the stone. Gamora knew worse was to come as she screamed again. With each thrust into her, Thanos drove a little more of his massive cock into Gamora. He slammed into her wet folds over and over, huge balls slapping against her clitoris. At last, when he was a disappointingly short way into her pussy Thanos abated. Gamora heaved long gulps of air as her father's toned forearm looped around her torso, massaging one breast. 

With dick still jammed into her Thanos lifted Gamora bodily and swung her around and away from the chair. He sat upon the throne himself, hands around her waist, and held her there. Gamora screamed again as gravity forced her further down onto his cock. Thanos used Gamora roughly. He lifted her up and partially off his massive dick before driving her back down onto himself. He reached forward in between her legs and rubbed with one well placed finger at her pussy. Gamora groaned as pleasure began to overtake the pain of her penetration. As the titan worked his daughter's pussy with his hand he felt a pressure building in the cock he had shoved into her hole. He rubbed harder and harder at her, still beating almost mechanically into her with his dick. Gamora began to scream, not in pain but delight, as her father's large digit stimulated her nearer her peak. With one massive thrust Thanos forced more of his thick member into her folds. Gamora flew into orgasm, exploding with juices all over his cock, balls and hand, as he filled her entirely. "Daddy..." she whispered. "Daddy..." "On your knees, little one," ordered the titan. Gamora obeyed. She slid herself off his penis, slick with her juices, and knelt before her father. Thanos clamped one great palm behind Gamora's head and pushed her face down onto his cock. She suckled easily on all she could fit into her mouth, bobbing up and down as her groaned. She released him with her mouth and rubbed with her hand, barely fitting it around half of his width, before taking one huge testicle in her mouth and sucking on each of his balls in turn. This combination of stimulants pushed Thanos near to release. In an effort to please her father utterly, Gamora rubbed at her chest before partially enveloping the huge penis in her breasts. She rubbed her tits up and down his cock harder and harder until, with a ferocious cry, Thanos exploded across Gamora's entire torso. Her face, breasts stomach and hands were dowsed in a huge wave of ejaculate. Thanos came with huge force, projecting cum all over his own legs and balls as well as the floor. Gamora began to lick it all up. He patted her head, "Well done, little one."

She was lost to him utterly, believing she enjoyed what she did. She did not. But this did not last forever.


End file.
